


I Got The Boy, She Got The Man

by Katybug1992



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:28:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27584771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katybug1992/pseuds/Katybug1992
Summary: When you thought of Brayden, you thought of the kid in the driver’s seat of an old pick-up truck that always smelled a little like his hockey bag, driving you down back roads with the windows down and the music turned all the way up. Who never took off that ratty baseball cap if he could help it, pulled over his long, messy hair.
Relationships: Brayden Schenn/Reader
Kudos: 2





	I Got The Boy, She Got The Man

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the song "I Got The Boy, She Got The Man" by Jana Kramer
> 
> Transferring from my Tumblr.

When you thought of Brayden, you thought of the kid in the driver’s seat of an old pick-up truck that always smelled a little like his hockey bag, driving you down back roads with the windows down and the music turned all the way up. Who never took off that ratty baseball cap if he could help it, pulled over his long, messy hair. 

You were his first kiss, and he was yours. After a day on the lake with your friends. You had both been happy, and laughing, and sun drunk. And it was the perfect first kiss.

Brayden who managed to somehow get a convincing fake ID, a true feat because he definitely looked like the eighteen year old he was. But it somehow worked. You two spent the night drinking cheap beer around a campfire before he headed off to LA for prospect camp.

“You’re gonna do great,” you told him, meaning every word of it.

“I have something for you,” Brayden mumbled, pulling something out of his pocket, “I want you to have this.”

It was his class ring. A gaudy thing, as the class rings guys got tended to be, the green stone glittering and set in gold, hockey sticks on either side of it.

“Brayden,” you looked over at him with wide eyes.

“You know, so you don’t forget about me,” he gave you that goofy grin of his.

“I could never,” you replied earnestly. 

+

Eight years later, you saw the pictures and it hit you harder than you were expecting. You and Brayden had been broken up for years - ending things a year after he had gotten traded to Philly. But you still followed his career. Were still so proud of him. Still amazed that the hot-headed boy that you knew all those years ago was now a steady hand - both on and off the ice - only reacting when it was needed.

But there he was, same goofy grin you remembered so well. But gone was that ratty old hat - you hadn’t seen him wear that hat in a couple of years, traded in for team hats.

He no longer looked out of place in a suit, like he used to when you were younger. Like a kid trying to look grown up by putting on his dad’s clothes.

No. Now he knew how to wear one well. And he looked more grown up, but still so much like Brayden. 

And nothing made it more clear just how much he had grown up since you had been his girlfriend, than seeing the man grinning broadly at his bride - looking so happy, like he couldn’t believe how lucky he was. With that same goofy grin, just more grown up.

You got up and walked over to your closet and pulled out the box you hadn’t thought about in years. Nestled safely in the middle of old t-shirts and hoodies, surrounded by pictures and letters and sticky notes was the small box containing his class ring. 

You touched it gently before carefully going through the contents of the box, smiling sadly as the memories washed over you. 

Glancing at the photos of your phone, and then looking at the contents of the box, you knew you wouldn’t have traded your Brayden for the man he was now. 

No, you loved your Brayden. You still did to an extent. He would always be the slightly reckless boy with a knack for dragging you into trouble with him. He would always be the boy in the drivers’ seat of his brother’s pick up truck. He would always be that boy you kissed after a day on the lake, that boy who promised you as long as possible (smart enough not to promise forever) when he gave you the ring. 

But you weren’t in love with him anymore. You weren’t crushed by the news like you would have been if it had been four years ago. You were happy for him. And you had met Kelsey, when Brayden had been home for the summers. She was a perfect fit for him.

You both had a piece of him that the other would never have. And that was okay. Because just like he wasn’t that same boy you knew, you weren’t the same girl he knew. You had both grown up since then.

You commented on the photoset “Congrats, Brayden” and exited the app.

You traced your hand over the design of the class ring one more time before packing it away and smiled looking down at the diamond on your own hand. Just like Brayden had changed since the two of you had ended things, so had you. 

Brayden had gotten the girl, but Jeff was getting the woman.


End file.
